


Raining Feathers

by theworldwhispers



Series: Misplaced Snippets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a series of tumblr-based drabbles!

The pillow hit Blaine square in the back of the head, and he turned around remarkably slowly.  "You did not."

"I warned you.  M'trying to sleep," Kurt said, rolling over onto his stomach.  "You can practice later."

Blaine gaped at him for a minute before silently sweeping down to grab the pillow and catapulting himself onto the bed, swatting fiercely at Kurt's shoulders with the throw pillow.  "I thought you  _liked_  my voice, Kurt."

"Blaine Anderson, get  _off_  of me!"

"Nuh-uh," he said, laughing loudly as he continued to pelt Kurt with the pillow.  "Not until you apologize for hitting me."

"I hit you once!" Kurt sputtered, trying desperately to wiggle away from the onslaught.  "You've well earned your revenge by now."

Blaine paused for a moment, his breath coming out in quick, short pants.  "I'm sorry, what was that?  You want me to keep going?  Okay, if you insist."

Kurt eventually managed to reach his arm back behind himself and grab another pillow, holding it up as a makeshift shield.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kurt," Blaine said in a sing-song voice.

Finally, Kurt managed to squirm out from underneath Blaine enough that he could sit up and began swinging his own pillow in earnest, blocking some of Blaine's shots and getting in a few himself.  He was managing to hold his own when all of a sudden -

"What - what just happened?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out to catch some of the many feathers raining down on them.

Kurt just shook his head.  "My dad's going to kill me.  That's the second pillow I've busted this year."


End file.
